


Зависимость

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; спецквест [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Тони нужен ДЖАРВИС. Особенно по ночам.





	Зависимость

Они никогда не поймут, поэтому Тони не стремится объяснять. ДЖАРВИС нужен ему, и точка. ДЖАРВИС знает, какую песню поставить следующей, как успокоить, нашёптывая день, месяц, год, когда у Тони случаются приступы паники, когда напомнить, что пора съесть сэндвич или хотя бы выпить воды. Конечно, Тони сам в состоянии о себе позаботиться, но присутствие ДЖАРВИСа успокаивает. Особенно по ночам, когда темно и кошмары.  
  
ДЖАРВИС тихо читает Тони книги или в подробностях рассказывает о сборке очередного костюма, и Тони может спокойно спать. Он в безопасности.   
  
— Это уже перебор, — как-то сказала Пеппер. — В гостиной — понятно, в спальне — неловко, но я смирилась. Однако в туалете? В ванной?  
  
— ДЖАРВИС за тобой не подглядывает, — пробормотал Тони.  
  
— Меня не это волнует, — вздохнула Пеппер.  
  
Она — самое дорогое, что есть у Тони, и то, что он не может ей рассказать, как много ДЖАРВИС значит, очень больно. Он не стыдится. Не считает, что это какое-то извращение. Но рассказать всё равно не может. Нет таких слов.  
  
И он не сумел бы описать, как испугался, когда однажды ночью позвал ДЖАРВИСА, а тот не ответил. Зато несколько минут спустя из лифта вышел Фьюри. Сердце Тони колотилось так, что ему казалось: оно вот-вот вывалится из груди вместе с реактором. Руки вспотели, и Тони постарался незаметно вытереть их о джинсы.  
  
Фьюри говорил что-то о Мстителях. Тони его не слушал. И в ответ на возмущённые вопли сотрудников Щ.И.Та неделю спустя (все сервера внезапно вышли из строя, а хэликерриеры перестали взлетать) лишь улыбнулся уголком рта. Фьюри намёк понял и впредь предупреждал о своих визитах заранее.  
  
ДЖАРВИС должен быть рядом. Всегда. Как сейчас. Ночь давно вступила в свои права, и, наверное, с крыши Башни открывается потрясающий вид: тёмный, почти чёрный купол неба, город в огнях. Здесь, в мастерской, время словно остановилось. И если бы ДЖАРВИС периодически не сообщал, который час с точностью до миллисекунды, Тони мог бы провести тут неделю и не заметить. Всё же он чувствует, когда на Нью-Йорк опускается ночь: мир становится тише, мысли обретают кристальную чёткость, а сердце сжимается от неконтролируемого ужаса. Вдруг всё это просто сон, и Тони так и не выбрался из той проклятой пещеры?  
  
Над ним нависает ало-золотая броня, и в её титановом объятии, в объятии ДЖАРВИСА, Тони замирает, считая минуты до следующего утра.


End file.
